Two Tezukas!
by Creasias
Summary: The long awaite chap 3.5 up! Tezuka finds himself orphaned after his parents were caught in a car accident. Now, adopted by the Echizens, he finds himself completely tangled to his former kouhai's life... In more ways than one.
1. Prologue

**Two Tezukas?!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime. If I did, then there would be a lot of shonen-ai pairings in it.

Rating: T

Pairings: TezuRyo, OishiKiku, OCxOC, and more to come.

Summary: Tezuka finds himself orphaned after his parents were caught in a car accident. Now, adopted by the Echizens, he finds himself completely tangled to his former kouhai's life... In more ways than one.

Note: This fic is set while the seniors had already graduated from middle school and is now in their first year in high school. This features only the main character in the Kanto region and maybe some other random players. Also, there might be some slight AU. Please enjoy!

**Prologue: The Beginning**

To say that Tezuka Kunimitsu is in a state of shock would be an understatement. How would you feel if someone from the police force called you five days ago to inform you that both your parents were involved in a car accident and had died before they could even send them to the nearest hospital? Nope. Being happy is the last place in your mind, but then again, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu we are talking about; The guy who stays cool and calculating in front of adversity.

At the time of his parent's funeral, many of his parent's business associates and his former school mates and rivals offer their condolences to the teen. Even Atobe, the diva, came with a solemn expression on his face with a large bouquet of lilies in Kabaji's hands (In truth when he tries to buy a whole store of flowers that is until the Hyotei tensai, Oshitari Yuushi, intervened).

Oishi, the mother hen of the group had stood beside him on the day of the burial trying to console the stoic man thought there was no need to. Even if he and his father stay in one roof, they could not see each other eye to eye. The deceased Tezuka had always discouraged him about tennis. He had wanted his son to focus his studies, graduate, find a stable job, and then maybe marry a woman of high prestige. His mother, being brought up as a traditional Japanese woman kept her mouth shut. Still, the new orphan could not help but feel a little remorse about the situation.

He knew that it would be hard for him now that the only living family he has now is himself, and that is where would start off: in front of half a dozen lawyers and some child care workers arguing what should be the best course of action for the orphaned boy.

At first, Oishi's family had gladly volunteered to take care of him until he is legally an adult, but Tezuka's deceased father's lawyers were strict about who is fitting enough to take care of the young heir. "We could not let a widowed man take care of a child who had just gone through losing his whole family in such a short span of time. He needs a surrogate mother in this time of his life." At this statement, Kunimitsu couldn't help but raise a brow at this. After all, if one needs a mother to take care of them, Syuichiroh fits the description completely. In the end though, he kept his mouth shut at this tiny piece of information for the sake of saving his best friend's remaining masculinity.

Another candidate was the Atobes, but the former Seigaku pillar adamantly refused the offer. He could not see himself waking up and see the "Monkey King's" face every morning even to save his life. Then there were some other random strangers wanting to adopt him, but in the end, he refused his father's business partners' entire offer to take him in. After all, he couldn't be called a prodigy if he could not see what they are planning.

"We should put him up for adoption or maybe foster care. The child could not live all alone in this kind of trauma."

"You must be kidding, woman." One of "his" lawyers objects. "Tezuka-sama has inherited a large sum of money from his deceased parents. We could not just have him be taken advantage of by some God forsaken couple in need of easy money. Besides," he laughed half heartedly. "I don't think a sane couple would want to adopt a sixteen year old who's starting high school a week from now just out of their love and sympathy."

"I agree." Another of his father's lawyers commented. "If Tezuka-sama must be subjected to this, we should choose a family with equal or higher status with his family."

The topic of these talk remained silent as these strangers talk about his future. He is almost at the brink of shouting at them to leave his life alone when a loud slam of the double doors shut the whole gathering up.

A man in brown yukata and shades with stubbed chin grinned at the shocked assembly. "Hello all you white collared guys and old hags! I just came to adopt that shonen over there." The stranger said pointing at the orphan.

He was greeted with silence.

Tezuka, being the calm and collected guy that he is, stood up from his seat to usher this strange man out of the room. That is, until he saw a familiar capped head behind the senile looking guy. "Echizen." He whispered and for the first time in the pre-teen's life, he saw an emotion flicker in his bucho's eyes: confusion.

The monk looking man just grinned wider, walked to his direction, and to the teen's surprise, puts him in a headlock. " Ne, Megane-chan (at this, Tezuka's fingers started to twitch), would you like to have that uncute kid over there as your otouto? I'm sure that another block of ice to accompany him would be good for him, ne?"

"W-wait a minute!" One of the lawyers stuttered, coming out of the shock of having this vagabond interrupt their important discussion. "Who are you? How did you get in here anyway?"

The stranger took off his shades putting it inside his yukata laced his fingers at the back of his head. "Echizen Nanjiroh. Yoroshiku!"

**Author's Notes: **This is my very first fic so I don't expect much from it, but comments are highly appreciated. I know this chapter is short, but then again, this is just a prologue. Also, I'm having trouble as to whether I would have InuiKaido or MomoKai(or vice versa. Doesn't matter much) Also, if you have some pairings in mind, please tell me.

Thanks for reading!

Started: 030407 1630Finished: 030407 1813


	2. Ochibi’s Secret and Tezuka’s Terror

**Two Tezukas?!**

**Disclaimer:** Same as in the prologue

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** TezuRyo, OishiKiku, OCxOC, and more to come.

**Note: **Thanks guys for all your review! I always thought that I would get 5 reviews at most. It makes me so happy cries.

A reviewer complained about my summary. Ok, since it's understandable. I'm not very goods at summaries anyway. Also, I just need to clarify that Tezuka doesn't have a twin. You just have to continue reading for you to know why I named the fic that way. Also, I kind of mixed up Kanto and Tokyo. I was thinking that Seigaku is from the Kanto prefecture, but I was wrongshrugs. Sorry. Anyway, I'll start dropping some hints on what kind of person some of my OCs are like now. They **may** start to appear in the next chapter.

"Talk"

'Thought'

"**English"**

**Chapter 1: Ochibi's Secret and Tezuka's Terror**

The September morning in Tokyo can still be quite hot and humid even when the leaves start to dry readying themselves for the cool season of autumn. From the light chirping on the other side of the window, Tezuka woke up from his light slumber to find himself in a lightly furnished room that is unfamiliar to him. Trying to compose himself from the lapse of his memory, he came back to his bearings only to find himself being a make up cushion of a familiar blurry figure (He just woke up so he doesn't have any glasses yet). As a flash of recognition came to his eyes, he remembers the incident that happened yesterday.

------- **Flashback-------**

_The stranger took off his shades putting it inside his yukata laced his fingers at the back of his head. "Echizen Nanjiroh. Yoroshiku!"_

'_Echizen Nanjiroh ka?' the teen thought as the man gave him a wide smirk. Personality wise, the man couldn't be his former kouhai's father at all. While the man is displays aura of immatureness, the youngest in the Echizen family always exudes confidence. The only thing similar about this father and son is their superb ability on playing tennis (Though he had only heard of this man's skill from Ryuzaki sensei). Tezuka sighed. It's not his problem that a coconut tree bear fruit to a red apple_(1)

_One of the lawyers' a thin gangly looking man who has more gold teeth than real ones sneered at the poor looking man all the while folding his hands. "Really k'so bouzo, if you think you could just beg your way-Urgh!" the pompous man froze as he sees past the old geezer to a glaring little brat with a white cap on. He shivered down his spine as he stared upon golden eyes that promises pain if anyone dares to interrupt again. _

"_Ya see? I don't think you bastards would object as long as your company doesn't go in ruins, ne?" the young teen finally spoke as he pulls some folders from the tennis bag that hangs from his shoulder, and giving it to the nearest lawyer. _

_The trembling man who was the person who ridiculed the other man before who was also the nearest of the pair, opened the folder. Drawing out a gasp and had paled at what he read, he pushed the files to his nearest companion which drew a defeated look on his old face._

_As the papers came round the large rectangular table, and silenced the bickering crowd, it landed on Tezuka's part of the table. As he read the paper that had silenced the whole room, he was stunned by its contents. There, inside the compilation is a complete document of his adoption _(2)_ by the Echizen family; for the first time in his sixteen years of living on earth, he fainted._

_After the initial shock, it was all like a blur. When he came to, he was faced by a very disturbed thirteen year old slapping his face (Just for the fact that he can XP) while the men in suits were all shouting his name all over again all the while, the ex-pro tennis player was fairly amused at his predicament, but then, at the shout of eighty laps around the building, the man would forever be cautious of his newly adopted son's temper. The man has very demonic eyes when he's mad. _

------- **Flashback End-------**

Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of soft purring on his chest. He really has to return to his parents' house soon for a change of clothes soon. When he was sent off to his father's company building, he did not expect to be adopted that easily, so he only took his tennis bag and a spare of clothes with him. He had planned to ask the Echizens to drop him off his old home for a bit, but seeing the elder out of breath and the younger one sleeping on the passenger seat(though he did not run-being immune to the teen's stare and saying he slapped him for his own good), he remained silent.

He sighed as he unconsciously rubbed one of his sore cheeks, and at the same time takes hold of his glasses which he had left on the night stand. Before he could delve deeper in his new situation, his door slammed open showing a very distressed Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma, on the other hand, almost cried at the sight of his beloved sleeping with another (guess which one kukuku). Glaring at his cat, he left the room muttering "baka" and almost walked through his cousin who was to call his adopted cousin over for breakfast.

"Ryoma-san, what's wrong?" She received a fierce glare that might have been effective if not for the cute pout that came with it.

-------------------------------

At breakfast, there was a tense silence in the Echizen household. The reason: Echizen Ryoma woke up early in the morning in his own volition-- on a Sunday so less! Tezuka, being an outsider of the household, thought that he was the reason for this tense atmosphere, but finally, the man of the house spoke. "Seishonen, did Karupin left your bed early?"

A fierce glare was directed to the speaker, as Rinko giggled, which left the other two teens confused. "Oba-san," Nanako started. "What's so funny?"

"Hm- you didn't know, Nanako-chan?" At the girl's slight shake of head, Nanjiroh grinned and Ryoma glared at his father. If looks could kill, the man would have been in hell by now, but luckily (or unluckily); the man wasn't looking at him, but instead to the new addition in his family. "Well you see," the man giggled in a very girly tone making Kunimitsu cringe internally. He pities his kohai.

"Oyaji, shut up!" the boy fumed, but the man just gave a full blown laugh.

"Na, seishonen, I was just going to tell them how you can't sleep by yourself. You and Yukie (3) were so cute sleeping together. He was so worried about your sleeping habit that he gave you Karupin when he left." Looking more critically at his adopted son's features, he squinted his eyes while Tezuka just wish to have a tennis racket nearby. "Now that I think about it, you kinda-- O, to. Oi, seishonen, you might break your oyaji's neck with that ball. Rea-Mnph!" The second tennis ball didn't miss his large mouth.

Rinko smiled at the pink tint on her son's face as he looks at the other's boy reaction to the statement. The teen in question, she realized, let slip a faint twitch of his lips.

-------------------------------

When the bickering of the father and son finished, morning became a quiet affair. Borrowing one of Nanjiroh's old blue shirt and black dress pants, he had asked Nanjiroh to drive him to his old house so he may start packing his things.

"I had never thanked your family for volunteering to adopt me. Dakara, arigato, Echizen-san (4)"

"Iie," the man scratched the back of his head. "Call me your 'Oji-chan'. After all, you would be staying with us for awhile, and it might be confusing to call all of us 'Echizen-san'."

"Hai, oji-san."

As the former pro takes out boxes from his car, Kunimitsu asked if he could help; only to be given a crazed look from the man. When an open box accidentally dropped out of the car, It was a boxful of porn illustrations( at this, Tezuka, being the only one present, has a sudden urge to smack him on the head) that was littering the guy's slightly old Trooper(5). Out of the blue, Tezuka asks a question that is bugging him since he learned that he is now adopted. "Why adopt me?"

"Huh?"

"Echi- (the other raised a brow at his mistake) Oji-san, what made you adopt me? As far as I know, I had only met you at that meeting room. Had Ryuzaki-san put you through this?"

"Hm… partly," he answered as he lifted out the last of his boxes. "If you want some details, ask my uncute son when you get the time. He's the one who persuaded Rinko—I mean your oba-chan to adopt you."

"Echizen ka?"

"Gyaaaa!!! I told you to not call any of us by our surname. Call him 'Ryo-chan'."

Tezuka looks more of a dead pan than ever. Nanjiroh grinned. This boy and his son are really alike. "The old lady told me what you did for my son, and for that, I am grateful to you. He wouldn't have discovered his true potential without you."

A darker tinge of pink covered the lightly bruised cheeks.

"Senpai, I'm coming with you." Tezuka looked at the front door only to find Ryoma leaning on the doorframe with his trademark cap on.

"Hm… seishonen, you should call him like that. He's technically your brother now."

"Yadda."

A tick formed at his old man's forehead. "Nandatto? You dare defy your Otou-sama's simple wish?" he asked as he pulls his son's mouth wide.

"Anata, Yamette kudasai! (6)" Rinko admonish her husband as she rubs his beloved son's face. Nanjiroh sighs. Every time her wife is home, she would always baby their son. He always thought that adopting Ryoga would help her overcome this problem, and he did do it to some extent. That is, until he _accidentally _made little Ryoma cry. That was the last time that he made his son cry. He thought he would go deaf from their shouts. He'd made another monster. Oh, what a poor man he is. He just wants to keel over and cry at that nightmare.

-------------------------------

By the time the three of them drove out of the house, it was already near noon. Tezuka, being the only one who knows the direction to his house, sat on the front as the other boy amuses himself with the tennis ball he found in the car.

"Oji-san, could you please slow down?" Tezuka asked, as they passed another red light. He looks behind his seat only to find his new little brother looking neither impress nor terrified. 'Of course,' he reasoned to himself, 'he grew up with this man's driving.'

The sound of an old phone rang inside the car. As their driver tries to look for the loud item, he uses one of his feet for steering with one foot and putting the other on the gas pedal, to Tezuka's horror. For the nth time since he stayed at the Echizens, his poker face slipped and he swore that to himself that if he ever survives this, he would always visit a shrine. On the back of the car, Ryoma was very amused to see his ever calm bucho crumble into a mass of nervous wreck. With a triumphant cry, he found his cell phone from the folds of his robe. **"Hello. This is Nanjiroh Echizen speaking."** The car swerves to the opposite direction.

The man frowned as he listens to the caller. **"I am kind of busy right now…" **The car swerves back to the right direction making Tezuka sigh in relief, but still hanging on his seat. He's no driver, but he's certain that a **"… Yes… Yes…" **he answers, sweating profusely as the conversation drags on. **"Ah, ok. I will be there before you land." **He sighs as he hung up. Looking for a free parking space, he parks the car on the first one he sees. His two passengers question him with their looks. "Nya, I have to pick someone from the airport. Sorry, Kunimitsu-kun, but I can't drive you to your house."

"I'll drive him there, oyaji."

Before Tezuka could voice his concern, the man agreed with his son. "Then it's settled. I'll be going now. Ja!" He left.

"Echizen!" If one thinks that Tezuka is pale, now he's as white as a ghost. His glasses glinted, hiding his expression from the other as Ryoma seats himself on the driver's seat.

"Na ze, Kunibo7?" Tezuka's left hand twitch as Ryoma smirked. "I'll let you drive if you know how."

"Echizen—"

"Ryoma." The other boy corrected. Tezuka looks at his golden eyes, but the other refuses to meet his gaze. "My baka Oyaji was right when he said that calling one of us 'Echizen' is stupid, so—"

"Ryoma." The other tested the name. Even though they knew each other for over a year now, it's the first time he had ever said the younger boy's name. As he looked back, he couldn't help but feel some wild fluttering on his stomach as he sees a soft glow to the other's eyes. Their gaze was broken though, when an older looking teen shouted near the car.

"Kunibo," again, the brunette's hand twitch, but didn't comment at the name. "Do you know how to drive?" At the other person's negative shake, Ryoma fastened his seatbelt and starts the engine. "Kunibo, I'll teach you how to drive when we get back-- if you want to, that is."

With his composure returning, he looks at Ryoma with his cool gaze. "Aa."

-------------------------------

They got to the Tezuka residence in one piece. Surprisingly, Ryoma do know how to drive, and to Tezuka's opinion, one hundred times safer to his health than that other reckless driver (He's in denial that it ever happened.). It was a good thing that all of the windows are tinted since they had passed a lot of police patrollers coming here though. The teen knows that a thirteen year old driving cannot be legal. Aside from that, it was a peaceful drive. Who knew that the boy is a good tutor? By the end of their drive, he got the fundamentals drilled to his brain. Also, he was encouraged by the other to take up real driving lessons in the near future.

"Ryoma," he called out to the other boy, "after you finish parking the car, come inside as fast as possible. Rain is coming."

"Uisu," the other replied as he drives in the abandoned garage. His father, Tezuka contemplates, always took care of his car. He treasured his Benz more than his own wife's well being. 'But then again,' he thought bitterly, 'he died in it.'

"Kunibo?" He felt a small tug on his shirt. "Open the door. It's starting to rain."

-------------------------------

The first thing that Echizen did when they got in was scavenge the kitchen for any food. When he found some ingredients, he started to prepare the food. "I'll make Japanese foods, but not the bento types. It'll be done in an hour."

He was answered by a soft "Aa" and left for his room.

After forty-five minutes of packing and the occasional looking for other miscellaneous items, he headed for the garage for more cartons when he was greeted by an aromatic scent wafting from the kitchen. Following his stomach which had started to grumble, he went to his stomach's destination. There to his shock, stood Echizen with the frilly white apron his mother used to wear when she was younger. He must admit though, for a boy, he looks really good wearing the apron, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. It was what is on the modest size dining table. There must be at least a dozen kinds of on the table. At the feeling of someone watching, Ryoma looks behind him and stared at the other… and stared… and stared… Ryoma quickly took off the apron and accidentally throws it through the open window. The pair sweat dropped, for different reasons. One was being caught in an embarrassing situation and the other for the other's weird (well weirder than normal) actions.

The green haired boy coughed to draw the other back to reality and not to the sight that he was sure would be forever ingrained in the other's mind. "Lunch would be done in a few minutes. Let's take a break in your living room."

"Aa."

As they went in the living room, Echizen caught sight of a bright blue box under the center table. Pulling it out from the tight space, he looks at the other who sat on the large sofa. With a short nod from the owner, he opened the box which contains some photo albums. "Kunibo."

"Aa." He had already given up changing the other's mind about the name after a long argument in the car, which mostly consist of short sentences and a few grunts. 'Besides,' he thought, 'it is rather endearing when no one else could hear the nickname.'

"Is this you?" Ryoma asks as he points at a picture of a six year old boy wearing glasses.

"Aa."

"So you wore glasses even when you were a little kid?"

"Aa." 'He's being too talkative right now.' Sweat pour down from him. After a few hours with the Echizen's, he had learned that the boy is either planning something evil or wants something

"… Also the cold expression?"

"Aa."

"May I keep it?"

He closes his eyes and whispers an "Aa" in defeat. When he glanced at the kid he saw him give **that **look at his direction. **THE** **LOOK **(8) he had only seen once when Ryoma's cat was found by them. He's really too tired and hungry right now that he just continues to agree without thinking.

The boy smirked in triumph. "I'll put these in the pile then." And he took off to Kunibo's room to put the box with the other cartons. When he got in though, he was entranced at the cutest thing in front of him. There, amidst the piles of clothes and books lie a cute stuffed animal. 'Not just any stuffed animal,' he thought, "Neko-chan (9), were you a nice kitty to Kunibo?" he whispered to the plushies' ear and hugs it tight. When he hears the incoming foot steps, he returns the plushie back on the bed. He'll check later if Kunibo would take it with him.

"Ryoma," the other boy called as he peeks in the room. "The food is burning."

"Shimatta!" he cursed and ran to the kitchen. Just as he went in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. A little green head popped in the room, but he signaled that he'll open it. As he opens the front door…

"Bucho!"

He closed the door as calmly as possible.

"Bucho! Open the door damn it!"

-------Tsuzuku-------

**Author's Notes:** For the record, I don't consider the TezuRyo in this fic incest. I let a friend of mine read the draft and asked: "Are you planning to make it incest?" though I have nothing against incest (God! How I love Fujicest!), I don't consider this one. Maybe if they're half siblings...Hm… Nice thought.

Another thing: I hate dropping the romance part all in one go so I'm now putting TezuRyo hints in the fic. I know it's early, but I think the two of them are going to be slow to pick up (Tezuka anyway) what they're really feeling and would take awhile to confess. 

1 It's a bad pun created by yours truly. I don't think that Tezuka's the type who does it anyway, but still, whenever I see Nanjiroh, I always think of a beach with lots of palm trees. Weird…

2 I have no idea how to adopt a child aside from the fact that you must prove to the law that you are more than capable of raising them. I was too impatient to finish this chapter to look it up anyway.

3 Yukie—pronounced "Yuki-e". This would be one of my OC.

4 Dakara, arigato, Echizen-san – "That's why, thank you, Mr. Echizen"

5 I always thought of Nanjiroh having that kind of car.

6 Anata, Yamette kudasai – "Honey, Please stop that".

7 I always think that he would give a nickname to Tezuka the minute he graduated. I thought of "Kunibu", but I really think that "Kunibo" is cuter. It's like Kuni-bucho or Kuni-aibo or maybe Kuni-**b**it**o **(koibito).Besides, I don't want him to be called aniki coz that name is also reserved to Ryoga.

8 In episode 27, when Momo-chan and the others brought back Karupin, Ryoma has this "I wanna cry" look on his face. It was so cute!

9 I was too lazy to think up of a name. Just so you know, it's also part of the story.


	3. Of New Faces and A New Home Pt1

**Two Tezukas?!**

**Disclaimer:** Same as in the prologue

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** TezuRyo, OishiKiku, OCxOC, and more to come.

**Note: I might edit chapter 2 again. A friend of mine said that at some point, she doesn't get the story. Hm… **

If you've ever read the manga, **La Esperança, **then I may have gotten some inspiration out of it. Not exactly the story, but the thought about finding something that the character thought he lost long ago. I haven't finished the collection though, so I dunno if the main characters would live happily ever after.

This would be a two part chapter. I didn't think that it would be this long so I'm dividing it.

Also, I got a new meaning for "Kunibo" Kuni-bozou (Kunimitsu the monk). He pretty much acts like an old guy. He even looks older than his age, but he's really sexy that way XP

"Talk"

'Thought'

"**English**"

"**_Different foreign language_**"

**Chapter 3: Of New Faces and New Home Part I**

**Last Chapter**

"_Ryoma," the other boy called as he peeks in the room. "The food is burning."_

"_Shimatta!" he cursed and ran to the kitchen. Just as he went in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. A little green head popped in the room, but he signaled that he'll open it. As he opens the front door…_

"_Bucho!"_

_He closed the door as calmly as possible. _

"_Bucho! Open the door damn it!"_

Momo cursed the door. It almost hit his nose! "Bucho! We're just trying to visit! Oi, Mamushi! Say something, kono yaro!"

"Fsh…"

"Nya, Tezuka! Open the door!" shouted Kikumaru to the other side of the door. He pouted to his tennis partner who is smiling at him.

"Tezuka, please open the door, or the sushis would get wet," the mild mannered Kawamura called to their former bucho. The statement was true since in both hands, he is carrying a rather large sushi container.

"Saa, I'm sure that he's just surprised that we all came here," reasoned the mother hen of the group.

"Aniki, are you sure that it's ok for me to be here with you guys?" asks Yuuta. "His brother just smiles.

"Don't worry. Tezuka is just like that." Mizuki, who was trying to get into a conversation with the Seigaku tensai just nodded.

"Yes, Fuji-kun, I—"

"Yuuta, when we're done visiting, let's watch a movie. There's a new romance movie that I'm sure you'll like (1)."

"Fuji-kun, are you even listening to me?!"

------------------------------

"Who's knocking at the door?" Ryoma asks the other teen as he again peeks through the living room. The rain is still pouring outside and the voices he heard on the other side of the door are being muffled by the loud clap of thunders.

"No one of importance."

Raising an eyebrow at Kunibo's reluctance to answer his question directly, he wipes his hands on a towel and opens the front door. As he glances out, the other seven of the Seigaku regulars are there, with an addition of two of St. Rudolph's regulars. Ryoma, just like the other boy beside him did, slides the door back as calmly as possible.

There is only silence as the people outside registered what had occurred.

"Echizen!"

---------- Narita International Airport --------------------

"Gyaaahhhh!!! I'm late! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" cried a man in brown robes while running inside the airport and clutching a transparent plastic which makes it obvious to everyone what its contents are (porn, of course!). Women look at him with disgust while other people just look at him as if he's insane.

Nanjiroh turns up at the VIP arrival area one and a half hour late from his appointment. 'But then it was worth it.' "Haiti! At last! I have finally found the 'Sweet Girl' magazine limited edition with a life size poster of Yuriko-chan! **Oh my sweet baby!**" The brunette then starts to rub the glossy front to his cheeks.

"Ecchi ossan, are you done with your day dreaming?" A young man with brown hair and shades covering his eyes came in front of the strange man. Wearing expensive looking clothes together with his lithe figure and air of superiority, this man could easily make women swoon with one glance if not for the visible frown marring his pale face.

Without looking at the stranger, he shouted the first thing in his mind. "Ora! How dare you disrupt my sweet dreams! You brat –! GYAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Konichiwa, oji-san." Pulling off his dark tinted glasses, he reveals his mismatched eyes to the other; one gold in color and the other a blue sea. "I am assuming that you have just arrived. I guess it was useless to lie about my arrival time if you still got here late. You still made me wait for almost an hour"

The Japanese blinks and looks up, fake innocence in place. "Eh?! Have you grown taller again, Yukie-chan? Whoa! And you look a lot more handsome the last time I saw you! You must have driven a lot of girls crazy in Paris, eh?"

"You said the wrong answer." Evil aura starts to spread through the arrival waiting area, making everyone else start to flee from the place. Cold sweat starts to pour out of Nanjiroh's body. "Ehe. Er…" he kneels down in a kowtow position. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" The sound of Yukie's ever present whip slicing through air made him more miserable. This time, real tears of fear came out from his eyes like a river as he hugs the younger man's right leg. "There was a very good reason I was late! You see there's this pregnant woman who –"

"**Enough of your lies! Old man,**" The whip made contact to the tiled floor. The few people who had stayed to watch, ran for their lives from the beautiful psychotic bastard and the perverted old guy. He is sure that one of them would report this to the guards, but are they to stop the famous Yanagi Yukie from killing a perverted man. "I will not tolerate your lateness and for that I shall punish you slowly." The brunette reverted to Japanese and drags out his next words in perfect English and putting on a sadistic grin. "**Very slowly…**"

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I'M SORRY! I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU RYOMA'S SWEAT SOAKED SCHOOL JERSEY IF YOU LET ME LIVE! OH PLEASE! YUKIE-SAMA!"

With that statement, brown cat ears sprouts from his head and a matching tail waving around, Yukie changes into a hyperactive seventeen year old. "Hontou ni? Where is it?! Where is it?! Old man, if you're lying to me, I'll personally castrate you."

'Sorry seishonen. This is a life or death situation.' The ex pro thought as he sobs onto the teen's silk pants.

"Nya, old man, let go of my pants. You're gonna get your snot all over it." He kicks the old man off of him, which made the poor guy fly to the other side of the airport wall.

"A-a." Groggily standing up from the pile of rubbles, Echizen patted the dust off his robe.

With cute puppy eyes, the pale brunette starts to question Ryoma's father about our beloved chibi player. "**_Où est Ryoma maintenant ?Va-t-il comment mon petit chaton ? L'alimentez-vous droit ? Néanmoins l'intimidez-vous ? Est-il distillateur en-dessous de 160cm ? Que diriez-vous de de Karupin?_** (2)_" _

Nanjiroh sighs, rubbing his temples. 'I need the brat to understand this guy.' "I'm not the br(He stops himself after seeing Yukie returning to his "devil mode") Ryoma! Unlike him, I can't understand you."

"Ji-san, Yukie was inquiring about Ryo-chan's and Karupin's well being, who, by the way, you had not brought either one with you." Another man, who is slightly taller than his companion, smiled at their host. Just as the other man, this man has a certain charm surrounding him even though he is pulling a cart load of baggage. **"Good afternoon, **oji-san."

"Whoa! You're also here, Tokiko." He greeted the long haired black teen, all the while patting his shoulder. Unlike the other teen, Tokiko is always respectful though when angry, his attitude makes a 180 degree turn especially if it concerns someone close to him. "What brings two of my beloved sons here? (3)"

"**_Je trouverai l'homme qui essaye de voler mon bébé Ryoma de moi! Cet âne payera!_**" Yukie screamed. This time though, he had a scary look on his face that could only be considered as an Oni's face.

"Huh?" A large anime question mark appears above him. 'His mood swings are getting weirder and weirder.'

As if reading his adopted father's thought, the ravenette covers his mouth to stifle his laugh; Tokiko explains his cousin's words. "He heard that you adopted a new brother for us. After that, he kidnapped me away from my studies just so he would have an accomplice when he gets here." Tokiko massages his head at his cousin's actions. 'What kind of family uses a tranquilizer to his cousin?' "Really," a deep sigh escapes from his lips, "his devotion and over protectiveness to Ryo-chan is greater than his workaholic state. I'm sure that by now, Alex (another OC) must be feeling harassed by all of Yukie's secretaries' phone calls asking for Yukie or me. Oh!" he cries, "I even forgot to do the grocery yesterday! My poor Alex…" he sobs balancing on the doles of his feet and rocking himself back and forth. "And also," he continues, his cerulean eyes being covered by his long bangs"I left my Alex-chan without a word of departure and left him unprotected from that unruly barbarian (another OC). Ngh! Alex-chan! I'm going home!" he screams running to the direction of the departure area.

Yukie, having very quick reflexes, controls his older companion by choking the taller man. "Shut up, Tokiko." the man hissed. "I have already informed Alex and Ken when you were unconscious in the plane. They would be here in two days time. Also," releasing Tokiko from his choke hold when he senses the man calming down a bit. "I gave Ken a strict order about your brother's chastity." At this, the other man sighs in relief.

Nanjiroh coughs to gain the two bishonen's attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just want ask where you guys are going to stay over? I could let you stay with us, but it would be a bit crowded."

"Domo, Nanjiroh oji-san. Demo sa, I had already prepared the accommodation for Tokiko and me. We would be staying at my late grandfather's home. It is nearer our new high school."

"Hm, let me guess," rubbing his stubbed shin the eldest of the group grinned. "You're enrolling in Shokan High, which, 'coincidentally', is where my newly beloved Kuni-chan is going to study."

"'Kuni-chan'?" the two chorused.

"Hehehe, his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's really like a block of ice. He's a good kid and kind of reminds me of you when you were still a cute kid." Echizen said, as he pointed at Yukie's direction. "If it weren't for your more tamed hairstyle and eyes, you might even be considered twins."

"Hm, I want to see Yukie's twin. It would be quite interesting to see their expressions. Now if you would please excuse me. I must talk to my brother for a bit. Seeing as I do not have my cell phone with me," he said while giving a glare at his cousin's direction, "I would use the payphones for a bit. I'll just make sure that the wolf had not eaten my poor unprotected sheep." And he walks off.

Nanjiroh chuckles at the boy's behavior, but then his face changes into a look of utter sincerity. "Just as you once needed to cling to Ryoma all those years ago, Kunimitsu also needs his support. Yukie," he looks seriously at the boy. "The new kid is just like you back then; a beautiful porcelain doll that is marred by many small cracks that keeps multiplying day by day, destroying the masterpiece slowly. He needs Ryoma's help just as Ryoma did when he was in doubt back then." As he finishes, he notices that Yukie's fist was clenched so tight it was turning pale.

"**Does that mean that I am not needed anymore**?" The bishonen looks at his elder's face. "**Does that mean that I am now obsolete in Ryoma's eyes**?" the listener didn't try to speak. It would be too dangerous for Tezuka whether he agrees or denies that truth of the question. "**The only thing I could say to that is I have no intention of hurting Ryoma in anyway.**" He looks at their topic's father. From the background, Tokiko could still be seen talking to his brother. "I had always been there to protect him from harm—"

"But you couldn't protect him from yourself, right?" At the tense and dejected look he got, he sighs. 'Oh gods, I hope their puberty would end soon. I might die from their mood swings!' "I'm sure that Kunimitsu is not going to take your place from Ryoma's heart… Wait a minute! Didn't we have this conversation when Ryoga—"

"Let's go, Yukie-kun, Oji-san. Let's do sight seeing for a bit." Echizen groans. He could feel a migraine coming to him soon. "I always want to visit the ever traditional Japan. I want to see the Tokyo Tower, Harajuku, Odaiba, and Roppongi Hills."

The eldest of the three sweat drops. "Tokiko-kun, what you are talking about is the commercial area of Tokyo." explains Nanjiroh. As he looks to his other charge, he only sees the other's emotionless gaze. He smirks inwardly. 'Always looking so cool and unemotional, but a single word from that gaki and you crumble. What have you done to him, seishonen?'

"Really? Hm… I always thought that the Roppongi Hills (4) is just a famous mountain similar to Mt. Fuji." The man just smiles continuously. "Oh, and the limo is already waiting outside. I saw it by the window just now."

"Aa."

"Wait! If you brats already have a ride and a place to stay, then why call me?"

"Just to make sure that the info I received was true. It's been two years now has it not?" 'It's been two years since I last saw Ryo-chan and you, oji-san.' The unspoken meaning warms the old man's heart.

Helping Tokiko haul their luggage to a larger stroller, he asks the youngest of the group. "When are you going to see the family?"

Yukie shrugs. "I plan to see Ryoma after I meet this Tezuka. I want to know what kind of man had made my Ryoma-kun accept him as part of our family."

Rubbing his chin, Echizen grinned at his companions. "Such a manly thing to say! The girls must really be crazy about you."

Yukie just twitches his left fingers.

Putting his arms around his adopted children, he led them to the exit. "If you guys are going to have some fun, **I'm going with you guys. **There's this new bar that just opened last week—"

"Oji-san, Yukie-kun is still a minor. We couldn't go in there." countered Tokiko.

"Ha! You got me. Let's go sight seeing!"

"Hai."

"Aa."

--------**TBC--------**

**Author's Notes: **After the next 2 chapter, I'll write about why Yukie is very famous in Japan. Also, there won't be a shonen ai between Yukie and Ryoma.

(1) There's this part in the series where Fuji borrowed one of Yuuta's video. I just thought that the tape was an old romance movie. I'm not very sure though.

(2) "Where is Ryoma now? How is my little kitten? Are you feeding him right? Do you still bully him? Is he still below 160cm? How about Karupin?" I'm not French so I just used Word Lingo. If it's inconsistent, just tell me the correct one and I'll just change it

(3) Just like Ryoga, these two are also adopted since they were kids. Also, the two of them are cousins.

Babbling: However some people got the conclusion that Ryoga and Ryoma are really blood siblings is beyond me. Firstly, Nanjiroh doesn't have to introduce Ryoga to Ryoma if they're really siblings. Secondly, the reporter guy in the series said that his dad retired WHEN he was born. Shouldn't the first born son have more impact to their father than the second born? Lastly, if Ryoga is really an Echizen, then Nanjiroh must have had sex with a girl when he was underage. That would be kinda hard since he already had Rinko in US and at that time, he must already be 18+. I think that there's more probability that the two of them (Ryoga and Ryoma) are more distantly related; like cousins or something. It's only my opinion though.

(4) "I will find the man that is trying to steal my baby Ryoma from me! That guy will pay!"—he's not romantically involved with the chibi, but he loves him a lot.

(5) Roppongi Hills is one of Japan's largest property developments. It is located in the Roppongi district of Tokyo. (By Wikipedia)

_**Character Profiles:**_

**Yanagi Yukie **

**Age:** 17

**Birthplace: **France

**Blood Type: **AB

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color: **Right –Blue; Left –Yellow

**Height: **179 cm

**Hand: **Nitouryuu

**Strength: **Power, balance, speed, coordination, agility, flexibility, reflexes and stamina are superb

**Weakness:** Easily distracted whenever Ryoma is around and has less chance of being serious in the game.

**Other sports played: **Fencing, Kendo, Archery, Swimming, Skiing, Skating, Sky and Scuba diving, Running, Golf, Rock climbing, learned almost all the popular martial arts, Basketball, Volleyball and Soccer

**Hobbies:** Designing cute clothes for Ryoma, Sleeping, Reads complicated books, Gardening, Mountain climbing, Fishing, and camping

**Personality Description:** Has a weird case of brother complex, likes to act childish in front of Ryoma and at times, at Ryoma's family. Oh yeah, mood swings that rivals a bitch in heat. Anything else and it's gonna ruin the suspense. He also unconsciously change to different languages (mostly French since he is French and English) when he feels a strong emotion over something; either good or bad. He might be OOC of Tezuka's character right now, but he'll show you his Tezuka side soon!

**Kazamae Tokiko**

**Age:** 18

**Birthplace: **UK (though brought up in America and came from a French family)

**Blood Type: **O

**Height: **181 cm

**Hair color: **Black

**Eye color: **Blue

**Hand: **Right

**Strength: **Powerful and heavy attacks, balance, coordination, speed and agility

**Weakness:** Lacks stamina. He is better at a doubles match.

**Other sports played: **Hand to hand fighting martial arts and Taikwondo, Swimming, Running

**Hobbies:** Experimenting on "healing" herbs, making weird looking plushies, pigging out but never gaining a pound.

**Personality Description:** Has Inui and Fuji Syuusuke-like qualities in him. Also, he hates being called "girly" in any sense of the word (Girl's name ahem). He is very protective of his younger brother who will show up after a chapter or two.


	4. Of New Faces and A New Home Pt2

**Two Tezukas?!**

**Disclaimer:** Same as in the prologue

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** TezuRyo, OishiKiku, Fujicest, OCxOC, and more to come.

**AN Note:** Sorry if I haven't updated in a while.

"Talk"

'Thought'

"**English**"

"_**Different foreign language**_"

**Chapter 3: Of New Faces and New Home Part II**

**Last Chapter**

_Helping Tokiko haul their luggage to a larger stroller, he asks the youngest of the group. "When are you going to see the family?"_

_Yukie shrugs. "I plan to see Ryoma after I meet this Tezuka. I want to know what kind of man had made my Ryoma-kun accept him as part of our family."_

_Rubbing his chin, Echizen grinned at his companions. "Such a manly thing to say! The girls must really be crazy about you."_

_Yukie just twitches his left fingers._

_Putting his arms around his adopted children, he led them to the exit. "If you guys are going to have some fun, __**I'm going with you guys. **__There's this new bar that just opened last week—"_

"_Oji-san, Yukie-kun is still a minor. We couldn't go in there." countered Tokiko._

"_Ha! You got me. Let's go sight seeing!"_

"_Hai."_

"_Aa."_

(This is temporarily the line that divides the time skip-ness of my fic. Banzai.)

"Mou, Tezuka is a big meanie! he let us wait outside in the cold rain while he and ochibi are warm and cozy inside the house," Kikunaru whined as he eats the slightly soggy sushi that Kawamura had somehow salvaged. Oishi, ever the mother hen, towel dries his double's hair(no pun here) and urging him to close his mouth while eating.

"Maa, I'm sure that the two of them were just surprised at our sudden visits, ne?" asks the mother hen of the group all the while throwing nervous smiles at Tezuka.

Inui, ever the data freak that he is interrupted, "Chance of that occurring is 12 percent. There is a 40 percent more chance that they just don't want to be disturbed."

"I can't think of what is wrong with my presence here in your humble abode, Tezuka-san. You should be happy that I'm here in the first place," says the man whose ego is only second to Atobe (I'll give ya a cookie if you know who this guy is.)

"Saa, I could think of many reasons why a person shouldn't let you in their home," a certain tensai said as he sits on one of the loveseats with his brother, eating his own wasabi sushi.

"Aniki!"

Honestly, Tezuka just wants to drink his large thermos of warm green tea and get on with the remaining time of the day. After much shouting and whining from the large group outside his doorstep, he had _willingly_ opened the door for the sake of his own health.

_**Flashback**_

_The new brothers were blatantly ignoring the calls of the "visitors" outside the house and Tezuka has decided to help the younger boy in the kitchen preparing their brunch. _

"_Kunibo, there's another large tick forming on you left cheek," Tezuka's former kohai pointed out. As if on cue, the whining and pounding of door tripled in sound that the lock of the door starts to creak in protest. _

_Tezuka, ever the stoic man that he is, just sighed and said a soft "Betsuni," and started to go to the direction of the front door before his former team breaks it down. _

_Seeing what the older boy would do, Ryoma called Tezuka's attention. "I'll make you some tea… a gallon of it." _

_**End Flashback**_

Tezuka's reminiscing is interrupted by the booming voice of Momoshiro exclaiming "Delicious!" that could easily be heard to the living room from the kitchen, and with his voice came a large hissing sound that is undoubtedly from his rival's.

"Is that yakiniku(1) cooking?" Oishi's eyes started to dilate and it's up to Eiji to stop his lover from turning on his "yakiniku mode". It wasn't Oishi's fault though, since everyone in the living room could smell the wafting scent of cooking meat coming from the kitchen.

"Momo-senpai, there're others wanting to eat other than you. Take the grill to the living area."

"Aw… but it's really delicious!"

"Now." at this, they heard a stern voice that between the other regulars (except Tezuka) swore was the "Tezuka Voice of Twenty Laps around The Court ™ command". In a millisecond, Momo darts to the other guests carrying an electric griller and some seasoned meat.

"Nyaa… Ochibi is turning into Tezuka the Second," mumbles Eiji behind his partner.

"Tezuka, Echizen has just been with you for less than a day and he has become quite a formidable character," Fuji started, all the while putting on his usual smiling mask. Finally noticing the small pink hand print (the place where Ryoma slapped him awake) on Tezuka's left cheek, his eyes opened fully and exclaims dramatically. "You were hit by your own brother? I didn't know that you're into S&M, Tezuka. You better give me some pointers on how to successfully seduce your brother."

"Nii-san!" Yuuta cries out to his brother. Really, most of the time, the elder Fuji is so blatant about his deeper affections for his brother that he might as well put a signboard on his brother's forehead that says: "Fuji Syuusuke's Property. Handle at your own risk".

"Ehem," the dunk smash player interrupted. "Could someone clear out the table? I got my hands full."

Taka then sets the two sushi containes on the bare floor while Yuuta helps his fellow junior set the griller. By then, Kaido has already put down a plateful of fried radish cakes and a few pairs of chopsticks on the vacant part of the table. "You're taking too long Moomoo-chan."

"What did you say, Mamushi?!" but surprisingly, the two of them went back to the kitchen unscathed.

"I guess our help wasn't needed anymore." Fuji says as he eyes the medium sized boxes near the front door.

"We planned on helping you to pack, but Eiji and Momo were late on meeting us," at this Eiji scratched the tip of his nose, "The rain didn't help matters though."

Inui who was looking at the prepared foods couldn't help but comment. "It seems that this radish cakes are already a few days old by now. Considering the state it was in, one must fry it fifteen seconds more than the usual radish cake to bring out the flavors (like hell I know how to cook!). It was then…"

"Inui-senpai, if you don't like it, shut up and don't eat it," the firm voice of Tezuka the Sec— I mean— Echizen Ryoma called from the kitchen. After a few second of scattered sounds from the kitchen, the man-child placed a container full of fish fillets and a large bowl of stir-fried pork. With that done, he placed himself on the couch beside his surrogate brother.

Looking at his former captain, he answered the unvoiced question. "I don't want to carry a smelly fish into the backseat. Anyway, it's sad to let good food go to waste." With a light nod, Tezuka starts to serve himself with food. "Itadakimasu."

Aside from the debacle with Oishi and the electric griller, their brunch was spent in a comfortably vivacious manner.

"This is good!" Yuuta compliments for the nth time as he takes another fish strip.

"Hn, this isn't the best food I ever tasted, but it's not the worst either." At that comment, the St. Rudolph's manager sneaked a glace at his kohai's brother. It was quite well known that the tennis tensai of Seigaku has notorious taste bud. Add up a tensai and his sadistic tendencies plus an annoying certain someone from St. Rudolph equals… well, all I can say is that it won't be pretty.

"On a serious note, what would you do now Tezuka?" the mother hen of Seigaku couldn't help but worry for his best friend's status at the moment. Though he knows that the Echizens are good being and that Tezuka could easily take care of himself(as long as someone reminds him to eat something), he wants to hear it from Tezuka himself.

Crossing his legs with the other, he explains. " Echizen's father has informed me that I will remain in their home until I am of legal age. By then, he would honor my wish if I wish to leave."

"I guess that's reasonable," Kawamura comments. I mean, it would be a bit irresponsible of Echizen-san to leave his son alone."

"I doubt it." Tezuka and Ryoma says at the same time.

"What about your house, bucho?" voiced Kaido.

"There's already a buyer who's going to move in in a month. The things that I don't want to keep would be donated."

They left it to end like that.

**(This is temporarily the line that divides the time skip-ness of my fic. Banzai.)**

"Kunibo, are you sure you didn't forget anything else?" Ryoma asks.

"I'll check again to make sure," the spectacled man answers. After much urging, their visitors had left almost an hour ago, and the Ryoma's father has yet to arrive. Believing that the man may have forgotten to return, The two now brothers are ready to leave, with Ryoma driving again.

"Okay, I'll warm up the engine while you're at it," answers the younger boy.

As Tezuka opens the door to his room, he sees a stuffed cat that reminds him of Ryoma's Himalayan as their color is uncannily the same. Gently drawing the stuff toy closer, examining the uneven stitching and amateurish design. It holds no value whatsoever, but he carried it down to the car anyway.

Eying the worn toy, Ryoma didn't say anything, and starts to drive away from the large house. "Kunibo," looking up, Tezuka couldn't help but be a little thankful that the tennis prodigy didn't call him THAT in front of his-- no-- their friends. Seeing that he got his elder's attention, he continues. "You know, the tennis court by the train station is a bit farther from our house.

"Ah." A monotoned reply that is also encouraging him to continue.

Fidgeting slightly with the leather steering wheel, he carries on the conversation. "Anyway, there's this temple where the old man is supposed to be taking care of, and he made a tennis court there so he could pass some time."Blushing slightly from all his babbling, Ryoma starts to make his point. " Would you like to go with me there tomorrow and play some tennis?"

Smiling at his former kouhai, he answers, "that would be fine."

Seeing his ever stoic buchou give him that serene look, the younger boy couldn't help but give a more radiant smile than what he received.

**TBC --- Or not...**

**Omake- The Missing Shirt**

"Nanako-san," Ryoma started, as he keeps pacing around in his room. Nanako, who was in the process of going into her own room, peeked at her cousin's room and sighs at the mess of clothes, but at the lost look the boy is making, she couldn't help but smile at her cousin's cuteness.

Letting herself in the room, she starts to ask, "Nan desu ka, Ryoma-san?"

"Have you seen my red and white tennis shirt? I've put it in the laundry basket the day before, but I didn't find it with my clean clothes." To emphasize his point, he shows his (former) newly pressed clothes occupying a whole side of his room while the less clean ones are on another side.

"Saa, I'm sure that Kunimitsu-san won't mind what you are going to wear. You'll just go to the temple to show him around and have some practice match, ne?" Nanako consoles her cousin, all the while refolding the clean pile of clothes.

"I guess." Pulling on a clean white shirt, the boy starts to refold his clothes again. "Gomen, Nanako-san, I'm letting you clean up the mess I made."

"Ii kara, just go meet Kunimitsu-san downstairs. He already has his tennis gears downstairs, and is waiting for you with oji-san."

"Nani?! You should've said that earlier." Ryoma shouted, puts on a pair of socks and with a quick wave to his cousin, rushed down the stairs.

--- **Downstairs of the Echizen household ---**

After the first twenty-four hours with his new family, Tezuka is now a firm believer that porn damages one's brain.

"Nanjirou-san, daijobou?" he asks the man for the nth time for the past twenty minutes. Any sane person would also be disturbed by the sight: **THE** Echizen Nanjirou is **READING** a newspaper with **NO** **PORN** hidden inside, and yet, the ex pro is giggling wildly behind his hands.

"Of course, I am, Kuni-chan," the other man answers. Tezuka's left fingers twitched. It's like his own hand is telling him, 'Please kill this perverted bastard now!' but Tezuka is more patient than that (He hopes). As the tanned man's fits of giggles became louder, a loud stomping of feet coming from upstairs, he comments, "Seisshounen has a lot of spunk this early in the morning."

"Kunibo!" he shouts as he comes to the patio (where Tezuka and Nanjiroh are sitting) and tries to drag away his new brother. "Don't get too close with oyaji. You might become dumb," Ryoma's childish insult amuses Tezuka for a bit, before small hands give him his tennis gears and pulls him outside the house.

"Ittekimasu," the two chorused as they walk away from their home.

"Ou." the father of the two answers and muses. 'Things would get really amusing in this house…' Pulling out his newest edition of porn from behind him, he returns to blushing and making a perverted grin. "Reiko-chan is really sexy…"

**--- Yanagi Household ---**

"Mnyah! I miss my Ryo-chan's scent. He's still using the tea and vanilla scented shampoo I used to buy for him. I'll never let this shirt go!" a very grown up looking teenager cries as he clutches a dirty and slightly wet tennis shirt. He's sitting on a satiny king size bed, in his PJs, hugging the cloth like a life line.

"Yukie-kun, please stop it. It's really unnerving to see you like this," pleads his cousin. Since yesterday night when the Echizen patriarch delivered Ryoma's "sweat soaked shirt", the younger of the two is acting like he just came from a chocolate factory and is experiencing a sugar high; that was ten hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-two seconds ago. The adult of the two thought that it would all stop by the time sleep comes to his cousin, but it was not the case.

Tokiko was usually the first one to wake up of the two, but since the honey haired man didn't sleep a wink, it was obvious who won as the morning riser of the day.

"_**Mon petit chaton, **_I will not let any harm happen to you!"

'I wish cousins are refundable,' Tokiko thought, as he slumps his head down in defeat and submitted himself to a cup of black coffee— with fifty tablespoon of sugar.

---**TBC---**_** THE REAL ONE---**_

**Glossary:**

(1)**Yakiniku— **it's a dish where you're the one who cooks the meat. In chapter 341, Oishi was dubbed as the "Yakiniku Magistrate". lolz Anyway, "tare" is the sweet-spicy sauce and the other sauce (I think) is "shio". I don't know what it tastes like though. Tell me what it taste if you know.

**Poll: **I have no idea a to who I would pair with who, so it's up to you which pairing you would like

**MomoAnn**

**MomoKai (or vice versa)**

**InuiKai**

**InuiReiji**

_**Any others? Please specify who you want to get paired up with whom.**_

_**Reviews fuel me.**_


End file.
